The Lost One
by FuocoAccigliatoDrago
Summary: AU/AR: A lost brother and scattered memories. Luigi has been missing for months, and suddenly reappears on All Hallows Eve. Now, it's up to Mario to find out what happened before it's too late.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the plot. Everything and everyone else belongs solely to Nintendo, and therefore are not mine. So please do not sue me for using them in this story.

Thanks!

* * *

><p><em>This is just a little Halloween story that bugged me early in the morning; so I'm getting it out here. Oh, and don't worry, I should be done with the latest on "The Fallen" and "A Dark Past and Even Darker Future" real soon.<em>

_Ciao!_

* * *

><p>Summary: A missing brother, scattered memories. What happens after being missing for months, Luigi abruptly returns? Only, Mario is devastated when he finds that Luigi remembers nothing about his past. Now, Mario must find out what happened to his brother, before it's too late.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Where am I…?<strong>_

A young man groaned softly, slowly regaining consciousness as he stirred. Bleary eyes fluttered, before slowly opening; showing dull, empty orbs. He sat up, wincing as he did so. For some reason, his whole being hurt. It felt as if he had been stabbed over and over…

…eh?

He looked around, and was surprised to find that he was surrounded by numerous trees; although he couldn't recognize what kind they were. Rubbing at his temple, the man felt helpless when he realized that he could not remember a single thing about himself.

Wait a minute…

_**Luigi…**_

Why did that name sound familiar? The man frowned slightly, looking a bit confused. Was that his name, perhaps? Well, it was all he had; so he might as well go with it. He stopped, and cocked his head. Was it just him, or was he hearing things?

_**Water…**_

It sounded like…water! Perhaps there was a stream nearby? He slowly got to his feet, albeit shakily. Well, looks like he found his next destination. Listening carefully, he slowly followed the noise; pleased, that as he moved through the woods, that the sound grew louder with each passing moment.

Yes!

He pushed away some leaves from a drooping branch, and stepped out into a small clearing. And sure enough, there was a little stream gently sweeping by. He made his way over, and knelt down to take a drink; when he suddenly stopped.

_**Is that…me?**_

Staring back at him was the tired face of a young man; early twenties, at least. Messy, dark chocolate hair framed a slightly pale boyish face, a slightly bulbous nose, a bushy mustache and tired sapphire eyes. He then noticed that he was quite filthy. Looking down, he found that he was wearing a dark emerald shirt, faded blue jean overalls and scruffy brown boots. His clothes, were stained with mud, grime and a dark reddish-brown substance.

Blood…?

Shuddering, he took a handful of cool water and brought it too his lips; drinking deeply. He then splashed some water onto his face; cooling his heated skin, somewhat. Now, that he was feeling a little more refreshed; how to get out of these woods…?

* * *

><p><strong>Mushroom Kingdom<strong>

**Mario House**

**3:15 pm**

**October 31**

Halloween.

A young man, sighed heavily as he looked to the calendar that hung in the kitchen with sad brown eyes. He had messy, dark chocolate hair that framed his round face, a slightly bulbous nose, a bushy mustache and kind honey-brown eyes. He wore a dark red shirt, faded blue jean overalls, scruffy brown boots and a red cap with an "M" crest.

This was Mario, hero of the Mushroom Kingdom.

And one very, very worried man.

Early May, that had been the last time Mario had ever seen his little brother; Luigi. Back then, Luigi had apparently won a "mansion" in a contest that he hadn't entered. Having a bad feeling about this, Mario had gone ahead to check it out, only to be captured by King Boo. Mario wasn't even sure what had happened that night; his memory was slightly blurry. But hey! Can you honestly blame him? After all, he spent most of that night trapped inside a bloody painting! The last thing he remembered, was waking up in Professor E. Gadd's laboratory; and Luigi was nowhere to be found.

_Luigi…where are you?_

He had been afraid that perhaps Bowser; a rather nasty reptilian, had captured his brother. But, it turned out that Bowser hadn't seen Luigi in weeks. Although glad that Bowser didn't have him, Mario was still worried and frightened for Luigi's safety. And strangely enough, the Koopa king promised to keep an eye out for the missing plumber.

Sigh.

"MARIO!"

…eh?

Getting up, Mario made his way out of the cozy cottage and outside into the cool, crisp autumn air. He was rather surprised to see a small, familiar figure running up the path; Toad. Ah, yes, the inhabitants of the Mushroom Kingdom; Toads'. The Toad were a rather short race with stubby arms and short legs. They were usually seen wearing purple vests (for the males) and colorful dresses (for the females), brown pants and simple reddish-brown shoes. And of course, mushroom caps in various colors. However, this particular Toad was a friend of his.

"Toad? What is it?" Mario asked, curiously. Toad came to an abrupt halt; breathing heavily as he tried to get his air. "Princess Peach needs you to come to the castle right away." Mario's cheeks turned pink. Princess Peach, the beloved ruler of Mushroom Kingdom; and Mario's secret crush. She was a pretty young woman with long, golden hair, pale skin and gentle light blue eyes. She wore a short sleeved, pale pink gown, dainty pink heels, small white gloves and a small gold crown rested upon her head.

"Why?"

Toad looked up and grinned widely at the curious man. "It's Luigi!" He said, cheerfully. Mario froze, eyes widening a bit. "He's back!" Toad was amused when Mario ran past him; heading straight for the castle. Sighing, he took a deep breath and ran after him. "Mario, wait for me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Mushroom Castle<strong>

Princess Peach couldn't believe what she was being told by her retainer; Toadsworth. Toadsworth was an elderly Toad who wore a purple-and-gold vest, dark brown pants and a brown mushroom cap. The elder man smiled kindly. "It's true, your highness," he said in his gruff voice. "Master Luigi has indeed been found."

"Is he okay? Do we know what happened to him?" Princess Peach demanded, sounding frantically. Toadsworth shook his head. "We're not quite sure what had happened, but I have the castle's doctor looking at him right now." He looked up at her with gentle dark eyes. "Shall we see to him?" His smile widen as she nodded. Chuckling, he merely followed her down the long halls to the hospital wing. Toadsworth only hoped that Toad had gotten to Mario in time to let him know about Luigi's return.

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital Wing<strong>

_**Okay…I'm seriously starting to hate hospitals!**_

Blue eyes narrowed slightly as the man watched the small being hustle about the wing; muttering softly and glancing at him with carefully blank eyes. He wasn't quite sure how he got to the kingdom, he had been wandering for hours, when seemingly, he found himself on the outskirts of the kingdom. However, the moment he entered the land, one of these small beings had recognized him and proceeded to drag him here, to this castle. And now, here he was; sitting on a gurney, old clothes gone and was forced into a simple oversized green tee and baggy black pants. Hmph, at least these were clean. He stopped and could make out faint footsteps and wondered if it was that elderly being from before? But, it sounded like two people were coming this way.

"…Luigi? Is that really you?"

…eh?

He looked up and was surprised to find a pretty young woman, along with the elderly being from before, standing in the doorway of the wing. She had long blond hair, pale skin and blue eyes. The second he saw her crown; he knew that she had to be the ruler of the kingdom. And for some reason, he felt like he knew her; and funnily enough, the image of a sweet fruit flashed in his mind.

…_**a peach?**_

Princess Peach couldn't believe it. There, sitting on the gurney, was one Luigi Mario; the same man who had been missing for nearly six months, alive and well. But, she was concerned by the dark, empty look to his blue eyes. It was as if he didn't recognize her. Luigi frowned, eyeing her carefully and what he said next, broke her heart and knew that this would shatter Mario.

"Do I know you?"

* * *

><p><em>Luigi<em>, Mario thought as he took the familiar path to the castle. _Are you really back?_ He wondered as he finally made it to Mushroom Castle. He politely knocked and was immediately let inside by the guards who directed him to the hospital wing. However, he arrived just as he heard Luigi speak.

"Do I know you?"

WHAT?

* * *

><p>Princess Peach was about to ask him something, when she heard the soft gasp. Paling, she slowly turned and winced when she saw Mario standing there. Looks like he just heard Luigi. "Mario…I…" She hesitated, suddenly feeling unsure. What could she say to him?Those dark, empty blue eyes focused on Mario; and Mario was stunned to find no recognition to those eyes. No glimmer of life, no mischievousness, just eternal emptiness. He took a hesitant step forward; pain flickering in his brown eyes.<p>

"Luigi…?"

Nothing.

It hurt to see Luigi so guarded and tense, as if he was waiting to be attacked. "Luigi, it's me," Mario breathed softly. Luigi tilted his head, looking confused. "Mario, your brother." Luigi blinked and looked away. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Don't remember anything."

Ouch.

Wait, Mario stiffened. Luigi's voice sounded different…darker, more gruff. What on earth happened during those last six months? Mario sighed, sounding bitter. "You really don't remember a thing, do you?" Luigi bit his lip, but nodded.

Damn.

"Mario," Princess Peach said, softly. "Perhaps if you go back to where this all started, maybe you can find your answers there?" She suggested as the two brothers exchanged looks. That was true. This whole mess started thanks to that mansion; maybe the answers were hidden there?

It was worth a shot.

He glanced at his brother again, and saw those empty eyes and made his choice. He was going back to that mansion, and this time, _he_ was going to be the one doing the searching. What Mario didn't realize, that Luigi was going to follow him; something deep down inside the amnesic man, told him that he needed to return.

But to where?

And why?

* * *

><p><strong>8:25 pm<strong>

"You didn't have to come," Mario scolded, gently. Luigi rolled his eyes, but kept quiet. He still wasn't sure if he could trust this man, but that deep feeling of love and familiarity overrode his suspicions and unease. "Is this it…" Luigi asked, after they pulled up to an old looking building.

"…yes."

Luigi looked out the window, and grimaced at the sight. It was an old Victorian style mansion, with grand pillars and a gothic looking roof; only one problem. It was falling apart! The structure was rotting, causing the building to tilt slightly, most windows were heavily boarded up, and those that weren't, held an ominous glow.

Something didn't feel right.

_**Why am I so scared?**_

Luigi slowly got out of the car, and reluctantly followed Mario down the dirt path and up to the front porch. The porch groaned and sagged a bit under their weight, causing Luigi to flinch ever so slightly. He watched as Mario grabbed ahold of the dingy, brass knob, turned it and the door slowly opened. Gulping, Luigi followed Mario inside and whirled around as the door suddenly slammed behind them.

Okay…

_**Now, I really am worried!**_

The foyer was rather large. There was a door ahead of them, surrounded by a set of spiraling stairs that led up, a few old tables, a cloth covering a tall mirror, and old fashioned rug and a rather nice looking chandelier hung above them.

_/"…where are you…?"/_

…eh?

Luigi stopped as a faint voice whispered within his hazy memories. Some reason, the voice sounded familiar; _very_ familiar. His dull eyes widen slightly as he recognized it to be _his_ voice; only it sounded younger and more airy.

What on earth…?

"Luigi?" Mario was concerned when Luigi stiffened, going almost limp; his dull blue eyes rapidly growing dark. It was as if he could hear something that Mario could not. Was there something or some_one_ in this house, calling out to his brother? With darkened blue eyes, Luigi turned away from Mario and headed straight for the door that was across from them. The now silent man opened the door and went through. "Hey!" Mario yelped, scrambling after his brother. "Wait for me!" Mario watched Luigi carefully as he took the first door on the left; which, oddly enough, turned out to be the dining room.

Luigi ignored Mario and went through the door at the other end; which Mario found to be the kitchen. _Where is he going now?_ He wondered with an annoyed huff. Grumbling, he followed Luigi through a hidden door and was soon standing outside. Here, in this little corner was a rather large flower and a doghouse with the name "Spooky" on it. An eerie fog was slithering out from the doghouse; and Mario felt unease settle deep within him, and he didn't like it one bit. And when Luigi went closer to the fog, Mario panicked and frantically tried to grab his brother's arm as Luigi reached out for the fog.

Yikes!

Both felt a sharp tug at their navel, and they were immediately sucked inside. And were promptly spat back out at a…"Cemetery!" Mario gasped, stunned and not to mention, a bit horrified. Row after row of gravestones, greeted their eyes. Since when did a mansion have a cemetery in the backyard? But, Luigi wasn't paying attention to any of this. Instead, his eyes were focused on a lone grave, sitting apart from the other gravestones. Why oh why did he feel such a strong pull to this one? He slowly stood up and made his way over. Mario, seeing this, hurried after him. However, unlike Luigi, Mario saw the dark red substance that splattered about the ground and gravestones.

Oh, Christ.

…huh?

Luigi stopped and stared dully down at the stone; his blue eyes momentarily regaining their light, reflecting his inner confusion and fear. Mario followed his gaze, and his brown eyes widen in utter horror as he carefully read out the stone's engravings:

**Luigi Mario**

**May 3****rd****, 1981 – May 5****th****, 2005**

**Beloved brother and protector**

**May god watch over his soul**

Mario felt his heart shatter as he read the inscription. _This…this can't be real…_ he thought, slowly going into shock. Luigi's once darkened eyes, now shone their soft, but brilliant shade of blue, and he remembered. Oh, gods; he finally remembered…

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

_Luigi was breathing heavily, his whole body ached as he weakly made his way to the hidden alter that he discovered earlier that very evening. He couldn't believe everything that had happened to him. First, he wins a "mansion", then his brother goes missing inside said mansion, only to learn that King Boo had captured Mario; trapping his brother inside a painting. __It took Luigi nearly the entire night to gather the missing portrait ghosts that his new friend; Professor Elvin Gadd, had caught in his earlier years, not to mention recapturing all those missing Boos'!. However, he had gotten hurt thanks to that bloody idiot; Bogmire._

_Ugh._

_He flinched, reaching up to rub at his chest. Bogmire had clawed him good. Three deep gashes ran from his right shoulder and across his chest; unfortunately one of Bogmire's shadows, had made a similar wound on his back. Then, when he was on the balcony, several Boos' had attacked him; ripping into his already fragile body._

_**Mario…**_

_Luigi smiled sadly as he slid to the ground, his now blood-soaked Poltergust 3000, slid off his shivering frame, and clattered to the floor. He had finally defeated King Boo and claimed Mario's portrait. But, he knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. He managed to set the portrait at the front door, and had wandered back into the main hall and was currently sitting outside the conservatory._

_**I'm so sorry…**_

_His eyes started to close, his breathing slowed down and he could feel his heart growing weaker and weaker. "Good-bye Mario…" He slurred and fell asleep._

_And never woke up._

**End FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>Mario fell to his knees. It wasn't true! This had to be a lie! Luigi was silent as he glanced over at Mario with sad blue eyes and sighed softly. Mario was stunned when Luigi knelt down and hugged him. "I'm sorry," he whispered as Mario looked up. "Now I know why I came back."<p>

He smiled sadly.

"What happened at the mansion," he began as Mario looked up with wide, watery eyes. "wasn't your fault." Luigi was silent, then his eyes sparkled softly. "Don't worry about me," he told his now crying brother. "I'm with momma and papa now," he suddenly grinned. "And you better take Princess Peach out!" He teased.

Mario flushed.

Luigi slowly stood up, and that was when Mario realized that Luigi was beginning to flicker. _"Luigi…"_ Mario froze, recognizing the soft voice as their late mother. _"Come on son!"_ His eyes watered at the sound of papa's gruff but friendly voice. _"It's time to come home…" _Luigi glanced at his brother once more, a soft fog rolling into the cemetery. Everything was beginning to fade, but his brother's sad face still stood out for him. "And Mario…?" Mario looked up, tears still trickling from his eyes. "I don't expect to see you up here for a long time."

"Good-bye, big brother."

And with that having been said, Luigi disappeared for the last time; satisfied that knowing his brother was going to be okay. Mario gave a weak laugh, and wiped the tears from his face, somehow knowing that Luigi was laughing somewhere.

"Good-bye…little brother."

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
